


Royals

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Nudity, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never thought I'd be sharing a bed with a queen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who - River/Liz X - royalty

"I never thought I'd be sharing a bed with a queen" River comments with a laugh, curling up to Liz's body under the sheets.

"There was a time I thought I wouldn't share a bed with another woman" Liz replies with a grin. "But a lot can change over the course of a century, River Song."

"Don't I know it" River mutters, mostly to herself. 

"Are you intimidated by royalty, River Song?" 

"On the contrary," as she speaks, the time-traveler lays the other woman on her back, pining her down on the bed. River places her palms on the sides of the english queen's body and stands on top of her, smirking. "I find it exciting."

"Then do your command," Liz whispers softly "please your queen."

"Your wish is my command, your majesty" River declares before sinking down into her golden, royal skin.


End file.
